


Last Dance

by TemplesarentTombs



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I guess that's what it is, I just haven't been able to, I want to keep working on my hamilton fic, I wrote this to get out of my writers block, It's kind of bittersweet, Just a little AU, royal/servant au, they better not be related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemplesarentTombs/pseuds/TemplesarentTombs
Summary: The light touch on her shoulder alerted her that the time for running had past. It was too late.“Rey, I was worried you would be gone already.”It was him. Rey turned to look up at him. He looked so cleaned up, so beautiful all dressed up. But someone like Kylo could never be with someone of her status. It would never happen. The illusion that the two had started forming that there could be a possibility, was nothing but a dangerous fantasy.





	

She stood across the ballroom, holding a large tray above her and doing her best to stay out of people's way. Rey never felt comfortable working these kind of events, she much preferred to work in the kitchens or cleaning the castle. 

Now she was slipping an hor d'oeuvre into her mouth before setting the tray of food on the buffet table. People lined up to grab plates and Rey, once again, slid out of their path. She retreated to the corner, making herself as unnoticeable as possible.

Truth be told, she was trying to avoid someone. Trying to avoid him.

Kylo would be here, and he'd be looking for her. It was only a matter of time. Maybe she could leave and go back to the servant's chambers, if only she could just slip through the crowd.

The light touch on her shoulder alerted her that the time for running had past. It was too late. 

“Rey, I was worried you would be gone already.”

It was him. Rey turned to look up at him. He looked so cleaned up, so beautiful all dressed up. But someone like Kylo could never be with someone of her status. It would never happen. The illusion that the two had started forming that there could be a possibility, was nothing but a dangerous fantasy. 

“Kylo, we can't,” Rey whispered down to her feet. She couldn't bring herself to look up into his face.

Rey had started working at the palace when she was only a little girl. She was abandoned on the castle steps. They allowed her in as a servant, and the life at the castle seemed exciting. The little prince, Kylo, started out being a bully. He scared her. Over time, Rey made other friends who worked in the castle. Finn and Poe were the best friends she could ask for, but she never gave up on the older prince. Eventually, she cracked through his walls and she became the only friend he had. 

That friendship grew into something else as they grew up. The unlikely pair fell in love. That was scarier than anything to Rey. She knew that servants didn't end up with princes, but whenever she was with Kylo she could pretend. She could pretend that she was a princess, that she and Kylo were betrothed. 

Then when she was alone in her room or at another ball, watching Kylo dance with another girl, and she felt a pain in her heart. The truth hurt so bad. 

Kylo shook her shoulders again, bringing Rey's attention back to her current situation.

“Do you think I care what's allowed and what's not? Do you think I care about what my Dad thinks?” Kylo laughed in an almost crazed way.

“I know you don't, but that doesn't matter.”

His grip tightened, “I'll kill him.”

“Kylo, no. I love you. I love you enough to beg you not to do something so irrational and...stupid,” he still made her furious sometimes.

“What else could we do? You said no to running away,” he urged. Rey started noticing that everyone's attention was on the prince and what they were doing.

She gathered her courage and grasped Kylo's arms, “I'm going to leave tonight,” he started to interrupt her, “And before you say anything, it's my choice. You can't stop me.”

Kylo's brown eyes met hers, and he saw her strong defiance, love, and desperation there. He knew it would be futile to argue. That was Rey and when her mind was made up, nothing could change it. He had one more thing to ask of her.

He set two hands on her waist and sighed, “Please, will you dance with me? Just this once?”

She saw everyone's prying eyes watching, and she felt Kylo's hands tighten on her waist. All of a sudden, Rey didn't care. She didn't care that everyone was judging her, she loved Kylo and she would have this public dance with him like they'd always imagined doing. This was his way of choosing her in front of everyone. 

In the years to come, neither Rey or Kylo would forget their last dance, or each other.


End file.
